


Parody of Being

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: The differences found between the living and the undead.





	1. Parody of Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKatana4544 (Lady_Katana4544)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Corrin reclasses.

Rhajat watched as Corrin turned the staff over in her hands, testing its weight. Lacking ceremonial streamers, it was the kind typically wielded by the Nohrians; Rhajat had been there when her wife had claimed it from the pool of blood.

While Rhajat could breathe a parody of being into the undead, the woman who had twice granted her life anew now held the power to extinguish pain from the living.

Corrin’s hand was warm as Rhajat’s fingers wrapped round it, staying her rod.

“The traditional way...please,” Rhajat requested, nodding toward the elixir and bandages resting at their bedside.


	2. Faceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU in which Rhajat and Corrin do have Kana as their child!

“Once upon a time, in a little house deep in a gloomy bog, there lived one of the Faceless…”

Corrin’s initial misgivings in encouraging her wife to tell a story to their young son morphed into a knot of dread in her stomach, much the same as it did whenever Sophie was put on mess duty. Still, their child sat intently upon Corrin’s lap, listening with rapt attention to his mother’s tale.

Rhajat continued, jamming a nail between her teeth, downcast expression far from the warm countenance of a typical children's storyteller.

“Although she had a mother and a father, they were human, and the girl’s body grew much faster than their’s did. The Faceless Girl was very lonely, until one day, she attempted to summon more of her kind, in hopes that they would provide company. However, even her own creations turned against her. All hope was lost, until a beautiful, radiant princess swooped in to save the girl…” Rhajat’s lips crept into a smile as she recounted her most favorite part of the tale. “With one kiss, the Princess broke the spell, and the Faceless Girl became human as well.”

“And they lived happily ever after!” Kana chimed.


End file.
